Temps De Piscine
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Prideshipping ; Yami et Seto partagent une journée piscine qui se finie plutôt chaudement pour les deux amants…


_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

_**Disclaimer : **_L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en pages sont de mon fait !

_**Catégorie/Base : **_Yu-Gi-Oh !

_**Couple : **_Prideshipping = Yami / Seto

_**Titre : **_Temps De Piscine

_**Titre original : **_Pool Time (le lien est sur mon profil)

_**Auteur : **_Star Fantasy Writer

_**Traductrice : **_Miss Égypte (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)

_**Mise en pages : **_Miss Égypte

_**Raiting :**_ M (sauf homophobes !)

_**Résumé : **_Yami et Seto partagent une journée piscine qui se finie plutôt chaudement pour les deux amants…

_**Note de l'auteur : **_C'est une histoire dédiée à Seth. Vous pouvez le trouver sur le forum Fragile Balance mais je sais que tout le monde n'y possède pas de compte. Donc, ta=da ! Est-ce assez bon pour avoir une review ? S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

_**Moi : **_C'est ma première traduction de lemon yaoi, j'espère qu'elle est réussie Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Kiss !

* * *

_**Temps De Piscine**_

Seto était actuellement à l'extérieur en train de « se prélasser » sur une chaise longue. Enfin si vous pouviez dire cela alors qu'il était habillé d'une chemise hawaïenne et d'un short de piscine et qu'il travaillait sur ses dossiers. Des éclaboussures lui firent momentanément relever les yeux vers Yami qui jouait avec leur nouveau chien. C'était un Blue Heeler Mix. Actuellement, il était en train de nager vers la balle pour la ramener à Yami.

« Tu sais, Dusty va se lasser rapidement_, dit Seto en retournant à son travail._

-Et bien tu pourrais venir jouer avec moi_, fit Yami en riant de la vue de la nage du chien._

-J'ai du travail à faire. »

Yami roula des yeux. Environ dix minutes plus tard, Dusty sorti finalement de la piscine, haletant, avec comme un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Je te l'avais dis_, annonça Seto sans lever les yeux. _»

Pour toute réponse, Yami lança le ballon sur lui. Malgré la fatigue, Dusty se précipita et se jeta sur Kaiba, mettant de l'eau partout. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Seto se fit pousser et atterrit par terre, sa tête cognant durement contre les dalles.

« _**MERDE !**_ »

Entendant sa voix rude, Dusty lui lécha le visage et gémit.

« Tu n'as pas à lui crier dessus !_, Commanda Yami alors qu'il sortait du bassin._

-Elle et sa maudite balle ! »

Yami sourit.

« Et à qui la faute de lui avoir apprit à aller chercher ?

-Tais-toi_, siffla Seto. _»

Quand il remit finalement sa chaise debout et qu'il s'assit dessus, il sentit une bosse derrière sa tête. Yami déplaça sa main et déposa un baiser sur la bosse.

« Rentre à l'intérieur ma fille_, ordonna Yami doucement._ »

Le chien obéit joyeusement.

« Tu sais que tu l'aime.

-Peu importe. »

Seto réalisa que son travail était éparpillé partout, y comprit dans la piscine.

« Merde Yami ! C'est mon plus gros projet de l'année.

-Arrête de faire le bébé_, rit Yami._ »

Il plongea dans la piscine. Lorsqu'il refit surface, il arrosa Seto.

« Viens jouer avec moi !

-Je dois finir ce projet. »

Yami savait qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis et rassembla les papiers humides. Marchant dans la piscine, il les rendit à Seto. Quand le brun s'en saisit, le jeune homme utilisa toute sa force pour attraper le bras de Seto et le tirer dans l'eau.

Yami rit tandis que Seto refaisait surface, projetant de l'eau partout.

« Yami ce n'est pas drôle.

-De mon point de vue, ça l'est. »

Yami n'arrêtait pas de rire. Seto fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il plongea la tête de son compagnon dans l'eau. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui rit.

« Seto !

-Tout est permis à l'amour comme à la guerre. »

Le tricolore se frotta les yeux pour en enlever l'eau. Seto l'aida.

« Méchant. »

Seto captura ses lèvres et commença à tirer Yami vers le côté profond de la piscine. Lorsque Yami se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pied, il bougera contre Seto en essayant de revenir en arrière mais Kaiba ne le laissa pas faire et l'attira sans peine contre lui.

« Seto. C'est trop profond.

-Enroules tes jambes autour de moi_, exigea le brun._ »

Il captura à nouveau les lèvres de l'autre. Ce dernier sentit son compagnon reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos se retrouve appuyé contre le mur du bassin. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Seto. Sentant les doigts de Yami s'agripper à ses cheveux, Seto commença à lui retirer son short de bain. Le tricolore enleva ses jambes pour lui faciliter la tâche avant de les remettre autour de la taille de son petit-ami.

Yami pouvait sentir la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur sa peau nue mais elle n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de son corps. Il haleta quand il sentit les doigts de Seto.

Utilisant l'eau, Kaiba appuya un doigt sur l'orifice de Yami et le rentra à l'intérieur. Yami gémit quand il le sentit entrer en lui. Il resserra son emprise sur les cheveux de Seto, lui tirant un sifflement.

« Désolé. »

Il avait oublié sa bosse. Pour sa défense, il avait l'homme vivant le plus sexy prêt à lui faire plaisir, ce que lui seul pouvait faire. Seto avait été élu numéro 1 des hommes les plus sexys de l'année. Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé que Seto ne dise rien de leur relation au monde. En fait, il se sentait soulagé. Après tout, les choses seraient devenues plus compliquées si les gens savaient qu'il avait était Pharaon dans son passé.

Comme si il entendait les pensées de Yami, Seto entra rapidement un autre doigt. Toutes les pensées du tricolore furent repousser avec ses deux doigts. Yami retira sa langue de la bouche de Seto et mordilla sa délicieuse lèvre inférieure. Si Yami avait eu la chance d'avoir deux choses de Seto, ce serait ses doigts et ses lèvres. Il aimait la façon dont ils pouvaient être puissants et pourtant si doux lorsqu'ils caressaient n'importe quelle partie de son corps.

Les doigts de Kaiba faisaient des mouvements de ciseau pour détendre l'anus de Yami. Quand il estima qu'il l'était, il poussa plus loin à l'intérieur et toucha la tâche de plaisir de son compagnon. Ses yeux roulèrent vers l'arrière de sa tête tandis que les doigts talentueux continuèrent de frotter l'endroit de son plaisir. Son corps entier se mit à trembler lorsque le brun ajouta un troisième doigt pour augmenter la friction. Sentant le corps tremblant de l'autre jeune homme, Seto se retourna et coinça Yami entre le mur de la piscine et son propre corps. Il baissa son pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux. Quand il sentit que les parois internes de son petit-ami étaient extrêmement serrées autour de ses doigts, il les retira.

Yami gémit à cette perte.

« Tu es un peu gourmand, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sss… Seto !_, Supplia Yami._ »

Rapidement, il entra en Yami et sentit les parois qu'il venait de détendre se resserrer autour de lui dans une poigne de fer. Quand il fut entièrement à l'intérieur, il attendit que Yami se détende. Sa tête était actuellement dans le creux du cou de son compagnon. Avec leur prise, ses mains avaient presque arraché le cuir chevelu de Kaiba.

Yami bougea ses hanches pour signaler à Seto qu'il était prêt. Le brun saisit l'allusion et commença à pousser vers le haut. Comme le bout de son érection frappa la prostate du tricolore, il pu voir les yeux de ce dernier rouler de plaisir. Ne voulant pas laisser Yami partir aussi simplement que ça, Kaiba lui pinça la veine du cou.

« Aïe_, gémit Yami._

-Je ne te laisserais pas te libérer aussi vite_, le taquina Seto._ »

Et il donna un coup particulièrement dur. A chaque poussée de Seto, Yami pouvait sentir son corps brûler de plus en plus. Bien que la piscine fût froide, il ne ressentait pas le froid sur lui. Il aurait même était mieux sans la piscine.

A chaque poussée, Yami pouvait sentir la pression augmenter et exigeant d'être relâchée.

« Ss… Seto ! »

Sachant que le cou était un point de déclanchement chez son partenaire, Seto le mordilla légèrement pendant qu'il poussait une dernière fois en lui. Yami vint en même temps. Il sentit chaque partie de son corps être vider de son énergie et il s'effondra contre Seto. Ses doigts n'avaient toujours pas libérés les cheveux du brun de leur étreinte mais se décontractèrent en lui caressant la tête.

« La prochaine fois que tu veux avoir des relations sexuelles dans la piscine, nous n'avons pas besoin d'être dans la partie profonde du bassin_, murmura Yami._

-Pourquoi je ferais ça quand j'ai le pouvoir de te faire faire ce que je veux quand tu es dans cet endroit ? »

Yami enroula des cheveux autour d'un doigt et tira. Seto siffla.

« Je m'endors_, dit lentement le tricolore. _»

Seto vit le short de Yami flotter vers eux et le récupéra. Voyant que son petit-ami s'était endormi, il eut du mal à lui remettre. Quand il fit en sorte qu'ils soient vêtus correctement, il porta Yami hors de la piscine et se dirigea vers la maison. À l'intérieur, il verrouilla la porte et plaça le jeune homme sur le lit où il s'allongea près de lui.

Fermant les yeux, Seto s'endormit avec Yami recroquevillé contre lui.

Aujourd'hui était un bon jour pour une baignade.

_**FIN**_


End file.
